


Adrienette April

by Seattlempd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette April, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seattlempd/pseuds/Seattlempd
Summary: A collection of my Adrienette April works!





	1. Hide + Gaming

Marinette had thought she would never get the chance to talk to Adrien alone. It was the stuff of her dreams, in which she didn't stutter or blush or awkwardly trip over herself. 

She also thought Adrien-lovely, clueless Adrien-would never even consider hanging out with her alone. So, when she was approached by the model that day, invited over to play video games, she pinched herself.

Nope. Not a dream.

Flustered, Mari replied, “S-sure! I don’t have much homework, so I could spare an hour or two.”

“Great!” Adrien exclaimed, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he beamed at her. “Follow me, my bodyguard will drive us over to my house. If that’s okay with you, of course?”

She simply nodded. Glancing back at Alya, who had been waiting for her after Adrien pulled her aside, she made a phone with her hand and mouthed ‘I’ll call you later’ before hurrying after her classmate. She could have sworn she heard a whooping noise emitted from her friend before she shut the car door behind her.

Sitting next to Adrien for the next fifteen minutes was fairly awkward, considering neither of them uttered a word. Marinette had shot a text to her mother explaining her sudden invite and that she would be home in roughly an hour and had received three thumbs-up emojis and a smiley face in reply, along with ‘I’m so glad you’re finally dating that boy!’

Face flushed, Mari finally risked a glance at the boy beside her. Her eyes instantly glued to a familiar charm attached to his left wrist. He was wearing it! Adrien Agreste actually liked - and regularly wore - the lucky charm Marinette had given him! She thought he had just been polite at her birthday party, but to see this...

Unable to help herself, Mari blurted in awe, “You’re still wearing the charm.”

Adrien blinked at her. “Yeah. I really like it! I think it’s been working.”

“Really? That’s good!” She responded eagerly, “How can you tell it’s working?”

The model pursed his lips for a moment. “Well, my grades have been improving. The media have left me alone since that encounter with you after the cologne advertisement I participated in. And...um...” 

Marinette's eyebrows raised at the pause in his list of examples. “And...?”

“My...father and I, we... don’t normally get along very well.” Adrien admitted quietly. “Recently, we’ve been spending more time together, and I think I have your lucky charm to thank.”

Marinette's eyebrows shot further up her forehead, before she realized she was wearing her emotions on her sleeve. She schooled her expression into calm neutrality. Shock will not encourage him to open up to me, the pig-tailed teen thought. I need to handle this carefully. 

Gathering her courage, Mari breathed, “I’m really happy for you, Adrien. Did you get to see the full movie that your mom starred in?”

He smiled wistfully at that. “Yeah! My father offered to watch it with me. She was stunning…”

Returning the smile, Marinette began to say something when the car door on Adrien's side whipped open. “We’re home, Monsieur Agreste.”

The teenagers slid out of the car and silently traveled through the front door. Adrien glanced back at her once, offering to grab some snacks for them and directing her towards his room.

His room...she was in Adrien Agreste's house. Marinette would be in Adrien’s room, just him and her. She tried not to let that thought - and the thoughts that followed it - get the best of her as she hesitantly crossed into his threshold. Inside, she noticed a giant, black piano, a pinball machine, a large, flat-screen TV, a computer monitor, a fluffy, lime carpet, and... a mini-fridge?!? Surely, he didn’t get locked up in here long enough to require a source of food? He did have a bathroom attached to his room. Perhaps Gabriel shut him inside when he got into trouble...

Marinette internally scolded herself for such an offensive thought. No, Gabriel Agreste was not the poster-child of father figures. Still, to trap his own son with literal lock and key... Marinette doubted he was capable of such a wrong doing. Curious, the girl trudged over to the fridge and discovered that it held nothing but soda bottles...and Camembert cheese. Huh. She did not take Adrien for a stinky cheese lover. It would explain the occasional scent he omitted, though.

“Ah... you’ve seen my secret stash of snacks.”

Marinette whipped around, embarrassed that she had been caught snooping. “A-A-Adrien! Gosh, I am so sorry I didn’t mean to be snooping in your stuff I just saw it and I- “

“Mari, calm down!” Adrien chuckled. Setting a tray of chips and cookies on the table sitting in between the television and a plush, navy blue couch they would most likely be playing Mechastrike on, he continued, “I’m not bothered that you looked in my fridge. It is kind of an odd thing to have in my bedroom. One might say you have seen my cheesy side now.”

Her groan was immediate. “Agreste, you never cease to amaze me with your quick wit. As terrible as it is.”

He placed a hand on his chest, mockingly offended. “How dare you insult my puns! I am quite gouda at cracking jokes.”

“Please, mercy!”

“I will not stand for such an insult. I challenge you to a round of Mechastrike!”

Marinette grinned. “You’re on!”

Both of them flopped onto the couch, any previous tension having dissipated. Grabbing a controller, she noticed with amusement that Adrien was subconsciously stuffing a cracker in his mouth as he navigated through the game menu. Marinette took this opportunity to slip a cookie into her purse for Tikki before taking a bite out of one for herself.   
Marinette and Adrien played Mechastrike for over an hour before stopping, with Mari being the champion. She had to admit that Adrien nearly matched her skill at the game, which made it that much more fun to play. As the last match finished up, Adrien being the winner, he sat up and stretched in place before suddenly going stock-still. 

Concerned, Mari murmured, “What? What is it?”

“We need to hide. Now. My father is home, and I didn’t notify him about having guest over.” Adrien was on his feet in seconds, tugging Mari along with him. “Here, in the bathroom!”

Following hurriedly, Marinette found herself inside Adrien’s master bathroom with him. The blond teenager’s posture remained stiff as he shut and locked the door.

Turning on her, he frowned apologetically. “I’m so sorry, Mari. You shouldn’t have to hide in my house like this...”

“N-no, it’s fine. Really! I understand that you and I would be in huge trouble if we were found.”

His frown softened slightly, which Marinette would have to accept as a small victory. 

They both jumped as the door to his bedroom slammed open, followed by Gabriel Agreste shouting, “Adrien! Where are you?”

“I’m in my bathroom, father!” he replied, “I was just about to take a shower.” 

Gabriel’s footsteps stopped outside the bathroom door. “You have a photo shoot in an hour, so please hurry up. We cannot be late.” 

With that, Adrien’s father exited his room, shutting the door with a soft click. The teens both let out a sigh of relief.

“That was quick thinking, Adrien. I guess those puns are paying off after all.” Mari teased.

He grinned at her, replying with, “See? My puns serve as testament to my big brain.”

“You just admitted to having a big head.”

“My big head compensates for the proportional brain size!” He countered.

Giggling, Marinette took a moment to recover from their funny banter. “As fun as this has been, I think I should head home. My mother will be expecting me any minute now.”

“Say no more, princess. I shall escort you to the door!”

“Yeah, about that…” Marinette placed a hand on the side of her face, brows furrowed. “How are we getting out without your dad noticing?”

Adrien grinned. “I can distract my father while you slip out the door. Sound like a plan?”

Marinette nodded. Following in her friend’s path once more, she was led all the way to the entrance of the house before having to part with him. They silently waved goodbye to each other before Adrien strutted into his father’s office and Marinette slunk out the front door. The moment the latch clicked into place, she started sprinting home with a giant smile plastered to her face. Once she entered the bakery, Marinette called out her greetings to her parents while rushing upstairs to her room. 

Upon entering, she came face-to-face with Alya, who shrieked, “Tell. Me. Everything!!!”


	2. Fencing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for today is fencing, so I figured I'd give Kagami that rematch she desperately wanted in Riposte :) Also I apologize for this being so short, I just didn't have much inspiration for this prompt so I thought keeping it short and sweet would be okay.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Kagami and Adrien were facing off, each bouncing on their feet lightly. Their fencing swords were held out in front of them. Marinette was watching from the crowd that had formed in the school courtyard, biting her nails anxiously. The last time Adrien and Kagami had sparred, they had been nearly matched in skill. 

“Ready?” Kim called, stepping in as a make-shift referee.

Adrien and Kagami gave short nods.

“Go!”

Lightning fast, Kagami lunged with the tip of her foil aimed at Adrien’s chest. He hopped backwards, rotating his upper body to the side. Her sword pierced the air where he had been moments before his dodge. Attacking again, Adrien countered her strikes with his own. They moved in rhythm for a minute before breaking apart, both fencers breathing heavily. Adrien seemed to recover quicker, but he waited patiently for Kagami to catch her breath before continuing.

As they began fencing once more, Marinette murmured to Alya, “Do you think he likes her?”

“Mm, I’d say so. The dude makes friends faster than anyone I’ve ever known.”

“No, I mean,” Mari clarified, “do you think he like-likes her? Do you think it’s possible he might fall for her? I mean, she is pretty, and really talented when it comes to fencing.”

Alya laughed. “Pfft, no way. Girl, he still thinks you guys are just friends after all you’ve been through. I doubt he would even know where to start with a girl like Kagami. Besides – I hear he’s got something of a crush on Ladybug. Don’t we all, though? That black-spotted heroine is a catch!”

“Halt!”

Eyes widened, Marinette’s attention was ripped back to the practice match. Kagami had removed her helmet, and Adrien’s was tipped back to reveal his face. Both were smiling, their faces flushed and sweaty from the exercise. 

“The round goes to Kagami!”

Cheering and applause erupted from the crowd of students that had been watching the practice match. Alya and Marinette clapped for a moment before returning to their conversation.

Alya leaned in a little, inquiring, “Hey, aren’t you gonna go in there and kick your man’s ass? We all saw how good you were at fencing the last time you sparred with him.”

Marinette giggled. “Nah, as much fun as that would be, I’d rather not get my clothes sweaty. I need to head home soon.”

“That’s fair. Oh look, speak of the devil. Here he comes!”

Sure enough, Adrien was striding over towards the two girls, a smile on his face. “Hey, Mari! You want to join me for a match?”

She bit her lip. “Ah, I wish I could! I don’t have the time though…”

“That’s alright! We should do a rematch soon, since you won last time.”

Grinning, Marinette replied, “Yeah. I need to solidify my victory!”

Adrien smirked, already headed back towards the mat. “You wish.”

"Ugh," Alya groaned, "you two are shameless flirts."


	3. Dinner with Marinette's Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien witnesses what a family dinner looks like, and feelings arise

Adrien stood outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery door, promptly at six in the evening. His finger hovered hesitantly near the doorbell. He could feel a bead of sweat forming on the back of his neck. Why was he so nervous? He was invited over to have dinner with his best friend after all. Shouldn’t he be excited? Adrien knew some part of him was thrilled to be spending time with Mari. Yet…another part of him shied away from the thought. Maybe he was overthinking things.  
Shaking the doubt from his head, the blond teen propelled his fingertip into the doorbell button before he could question himself any longer.  
The door swung open a moment later, revealing an energetic Marinette. “Hi Adrien! Come on in.”  
"Okay.” Adrien replied, stepping inside and removing his sneakers. “What is that amazing smell?”  
A giggle escaped his friend’s mouth. “My parents are making lasagna. It should be done by now. C’mon!”  
Admiring Marinette’s eagerness to eat, Adrien followed closely behind as the girl led him to the dinner table. They both retrieved porcelain plates, Mari grabbing the serving spoon before Adrien could serve himself. Sabine Cheng clucked in disapproval at her daughter, who continued to shamelessly shovel a square of lasagna onto her plate. After she was done, Marinette handed the serving spatula to Adrien, who retrieved his own piece of lasagna.  
After the entire family was seated, Sabine asked, “So Adrien, how is school going for you?”  
“Mama,” Marinette groaned, “please don’t interrogate him.”  
“It’s alright, Mari. School is going well. I enjoy it a lot more than being homeschooled.” Adrien replied cheerfully.  
Sabine smiled warmly at him. “That’s great! Do you mind me asking what your favorite subject is?”  
He had to think about that for a moment. “Probably physics.”  
“That’s funny, Marinette struggles with physics often. Maybe you two could study together sometime?”  
Sabine's daughter pouted for a moment, clearly displeased with her mom's comment. “Yeah,” the model replied, “I would love to help you out, Mari. Unfortunately, I’m busy most of the time. Hopefully I can help you out sometime next week?”  
Marinette’s cheeks flushed with color as she squeaked out, “That would be great! Thanks Adrien.”  
The rest of dinner was quiet, each person enjoying their pasta dish too much to take a moment to speak. Adrien was raising another bite of lasagna to his mouth when he paused for a moment, observing the rest of the table. He could not help but notice the fondness in her parent’s eyes when Sabine and Tom spoke to Marinette. This is what a family dinner looks like, he thought. A bittersweet smile plastered to his face for a moment before he reined in his emotions. Seeing the love that this family shared was reminding the blond teen too much of what he lacked at home. He often ate his dinner alone in his bedroom, so this…he was jealous of this. Of what Marinette most likely took advantage of. Adrien had to remind himself that it was not Marinette’s fault; she was raised in a supportive, warm environment. He picked up his fork and began eating again.  
After eating his fill, the blond teenager helped Tom clean dishes while Sabine and Marinette disappeared into the bakery.  
Marinette’s father had his hands lathered in soap suds when he suddenly said, “Does Marinette get along with her classmates? I frequently see her come home frustrated by something Chloe Bourgeois mentions in class.”  
“Everyone in our class adores Marinette!” Adrien responded, “Chloe is…bitter. She and I used to be friends, so I can assure you that before her mother left, she was much happier and more kind than she is nowadays.”  
Tom nodded gently, returning his focus to the plates and silverware. They finished up soon afterwards. Handing Adrien a warm towel to dry his hands on, Tom shuffled into the bakery where Sabine and Marinette had gone. The three of them returned a moment later, holding…  
“What’s this for?” Adrien exclaimed.  
Sabine and Tom exchanged a grin before the former said, “We wanted to offer you a gift on your way out.”  
Marinette handed him a white pastry box. A cake frosted with chocolate buttercream and decorated with strawberry roses rested within. In pale green icing, someone had delicately written his name on the top of the dessert.  
“I…this is…” Adrien struggled to gather his words as a strong surge of emotions cloistered in his throat. “Thank you very much! This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.”  
His raven-haired friend was beaming at him. “It was no problem! We should get you to your car, I think your bodyguard is here.”  
Thanking the family once more, Adrien waved goodbye to Marinette through the window of his bodyguard’s limo. Long after he arrived at home, Adrien was thinking about the kind gesture the Dupain-Cheng’s had shown him. Perhaps it was a bit selfish, but Adrien sincerely hoped he would be invited over for dinner again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry I'm late! I can't promise I will publish all the prompts on time, but I'll try my best to catch up. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy!


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette share a moment of peace during an akuma attack (post reveal)

“Spots off!” Ladybug wheezed.  
This last akuma attack had been brutal. Both Ladybug and Chat Noir had sustained injuries, the severity of which the pigtailed heroine did not know. Limping, Marinette cradled her exhausted kwami while travelling towards Chat’s last known position. Luckily, the akuma seemed distracted for the moment, and so the teenage girl hastily reached her partner’s position. Adrien was slumped against a wall, breathing heavily. His fingers stroked Plagg’s head delicately. Upon hearing her footsteps, the blond visibly relaxed.  
“Mari. Are you alright?”  
She slid down the wall to sit beside him, murmuring, “Yes, I’m fine. What about you?”  
He only stared at her, one eyebrow quirked upwards.  
“Fine,” she sighed, “you mother hen. My right ankle feels mildly sprained and I have a sore spot where he punched me in the arm. You?”  
“I think…one of my ribs is broken. It hurts when I touch it.” Adrien gasped as he probed the area with a pair of fingers. “D-do you…think we can beat this guy? The fact that he injured not one of us, but both of us, is concerning.”  
Marinette spat, “I’m furious that he even got the chance to lay a hand on you. Had I been two seconds faster- “  
“It’s not worth dwelling over, princess.”  
She could not help but smile upon hearing her nickname. Scooting closer, Marinette rested her head on his shoulder. A gentle purr escaped his throat. For a few minutes, they remained that way, leaning on each other.  
“Mari…?”  
“Hmm?”  
Adrien swallowed hard, muttering quietly, “I never got to thank you for being here for me through all the fighting and chaos.”  
“Oh Chaton, you don’t need to thank me.”  
“Yes, I do.” he turned his head to face her more. “Everything you do, be it fighting and cleansing akuma or enduring Chloe’s ridiculousness or comforting anyone who is hurting…you do all of it to help others. I can’t express enough how grateful I am that you are my partner. Your strength, your courage, everything about you is inspiring to me.”  
Marinette did not know when her tears had started slipping down her cheeks.  
Wiping them away, she whispered, “Adrien…”  
“You comfort me in ways that nobody can, and I truly appreciate that.” His smile was as radiant as the sun.  
Sniffling, Mari carefully tugged her partner into a hug. Their kwami were nestled in Adrien’s hands, hugging each other, too. As she exhaled into his shoulder, the pig-tailed teen knew that the two of them would make it out of this fight. They had each other’s backs, after all. What could defeat that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so short again...hopefully I'll get better at lengthening the content in these snippets. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the tiny bit I managed to create tonight!


	5. Admiration and Modeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Alya, and Nino observe a modelling session and Mari learns a life lesson from Nino

Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz. Bu-

Marinette slapped her phone with an irritated groan. Who could possibly be texting her at such an early hour on a Saturday? Alya, apparently. Blearily squinting at the device, the teen’s eyes widened a bit as message after message popped into existence.

Alya 8:00 am: Good morning Mari!  
Alya 8:07 am: OMG YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHO IS HERE. It’s the one and only love of ur life! Nino and I were walking in the park and gurl u gotta get ur butt down here ASAP  
Alya 8:08 am: MARIIIIIIIIIIII GURL PLEASE WAKE UPPPPP

Marinette found herself on her feet and out the door in a few minutes, sprinting towards the park. She had rushed through her morning routine, avoiding make up altogether, and had practically chucked Tikki in her purse. Rounding a corner and vaulting over a staircase railing, Mari paused for a moment to catch her breath and find her friends in the park. Eyes narrowed against the glare of the sun, she quickly spotted her best friend and began rushing towards them, albeit a tad slower than she had been travelling before. Marinette was always the clumsy one of the group, but ever since she began transforming into Ladybug, her agility and grace had severely increased. Still, her inner klutz did appear on rare occasions. 

Approaching Alya, Mari gasped, “Thank you for the Adrien alert. I would’ve totally missed this!”

“Oh Mari,” Alya sighed, “I would be a horrible friend if I didn’t let you know when he was modeling. Nino, pay up.”

“Ah, dammit. I was hoping you’d forgotten.” Nino griped, handing his girlfriend ten euros. 

As the three of them started walking towards the fountain where Adrien usually did his photo shoots, Mari inquired, “Why the 10 euros? Was there a bet of some kind?”

“We placed bets on if you would wake up in time to see this or not. Unlike Nino, I had complete faith in your creepy, sixth sense to kick in once Adrien was mentioned.”

The pig-tailed teen glowered but said nothing in defense of herself. After all, Alya did have a point. The only things that motivated her to get out of bed so fast were freshly baked bread, an akuma attack, or Adrien Agreste. Speaking of which, they had all arrived at Adrien’s usual modeling spot. The trio stood a safe distance away to avoid irritating the photographer. Marinette’s gaze locked onto the blond as if he was the only thing that existed, much to Alya and Nino’s amusement. 

“Alright, how about we try a more…dramatic pose? Like you’re watching Ladybug swing back into action after rescuing you!”

Adrien was in a sitting position, with one leg bent and the other relaxed. Placing his elbow on his knee, the model rested his chin in his hand and gazed at an imaginary superhero with awe. The photographer snapped a few shots, praising the pose ecstatically. They went through a few more poses, each with oddly specific descriptions. Mari was imagining that he was looking at her when he smiled, which made her blush. Feeling a nudge to her side, Marinette was ripped from her daydreaming. 

“Hey girl, have you thought about what you’re going to do with your feelings for Luka yet? It’s been at least a week since your ‘compass’ went crazy for both ‘statues’ on that boat. Also, you're drooling.”

Mari wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand as she huffed, “I have no idea. I haven’t seen Luka since the concert, and I certainly don’t think about him as much as Adrien…”

“That sounds pretty decisive to me,” Nino chipped in. Stretching, he added, “Besides, I think I caught wind that Chloe has a huge crush on Luka now and has totally forgotten about her infatuation with Agreste.”

That news sent both girl’s jaws to the ground. “Really?!”

“Really what?”

Gasping, Marinette turned away from Adrien for a moment to recover from accidentally inhaling her own spit. “A-Adrien! What are you doing over here?”

His eyebrows raised as he exclaimed, “Gosh, I didn’t mean to startle you! Sorry Mari. My modeling session ended so I figured I would come over and chat. What were you guys discussing?”

“How Chloe is dumping you for Juleka’s hot brother.” Alya provided with a grin. 

Nino glanced at Alya as he chided, “Hey now, he’s not that hot. Yeah, he’s got the 2007 emo bad-boy look going on, but he seems stand-offish.”

“Actually,” Mari piped up, “Luka is better with communicating through his guitar rather than with words. His music is so heartfelt!”

“Gee, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were crushing on him pretty hard, too. Looks like Miss Bourgeois has some competition after all!”

Marinette grumbled, “That’s not what I meant.”

“I think that’s sweet of you, Mari!” Adrien added cheerfully.

Mouth opening to rescind any notion that she had feelings for Luka, Marinette paused. What could she possibly say? Hey Adrien, I actually like you instead and want to get married. Oh, and we should get a hamster and name our first child Emma. Yeah, Mari thought begrudgingly, that would go over smoothly. 

Turning her attention back to the group, she responded, "I don't mean to say I dislike Luka, I just wouldn't claim to have romantic feelings for him yet."

Yet. Why did she say yet?!?

"Oh," Adrien replied, "Well, I wish you the best of luck!"

The four of them chattered for awhile longer, although Marinette became quieter. Eventually, the blond teenager received a message from his bodyguard saying that he was ready to take Adrien to his piano lessons. 

Reluctantly waving goodbye, Mari whimpered, “Now he’s never going to think of me as more than a friend.”

“Hell, he might even start cheering you on to pursue Luka.” Noticing the look Mari was giving her, Alya sighed, “I’m sorry, girl. Listen, if it helps, I think he may discover how jealous he is of Luka if you start giving that guitarist more attention.”

Glancing between her friends, Marinette whined, “I don’t wanna make him jealous! I just want him to realize he likes me for who I am, without any stupid dramatic nonsense getting in the way. Besides, that isn’t fair to Luka if he is truly interested in me.”

“Then maybe you should try dating Luka,” Nino concluded, “for real.”

Upon seeing the utter disbelief in both girl’s eyes, Nino continued, “Listen. Adrien is a sweet guy, but he is also ignorant. The dude couldn’t tell you like him if you wrote it on your damn forehead. So, I say it’s time to try and move on. It’s not like Agreste is going anywhere, and in the meantime, you could see what it’s like to be in a relationship. It might actually give you good experience for if you and him ever do become a thing, y’know?”

“Well I’ll be damned. I guess you are paying attention,” Alya crooned.

The raven-haired teen pushed her lips together, deep in thought. “I guess…that makes a lot of sense, actually. Thank you, Nino.”

Watching as her friends lost themselves in each other, Mari grinned sheepishly and excused herself for the day. She had a lot to learn about love, it seemed.


	6. Pool Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe hosts a pool party for everyone in her class, including Luka. Marinette learns something she didn't expect about Adrien

Of all the places Marinette expected herself to be on a Saturday morning, the least likely was Chloe Bourgeois’ pool around the backside of her father’s mansion. Yet, here she was, dressed in her cherry blossom pink and chestnut polka-dotted bikini, listening as Chloe droned on and on about the rules of the house and why she had bothered to invite her over in the first place.

“…and no diving, Daddy gets grumpy when too much water splashes over the edge. As I mentioned before, this is a class pool party, so don’t even start to think I consider you special in any way, Dupain-Cheng!”

“Alright, alright. I understand, Chloe. May I join the others now?” Marinette was struggling to keep her focus on the girl’s face, due to the obnoxiously red and black-polka dotted swimsuit Chloe was wearing.

The blonde girl harrumphed. “Yes, I suppose so.”

Rushing over to Alya, Nino, and Adrien, Mari whispered, “Geez. That was intense. Did you all get that kind of warm welcome, too?”

“She only hugged me and wished that I had a good time,” Adrien sighed, “although I expected that. Chloe used to be a really close friend of mine.”

“Dude, I don’t know how you put up with her for so long. Chloe is a nightmare. I swear she tried to splash water on my CD earlier!”

Alya nodded in agreement. She had come with her hair tied up in a ponytail, clad in a one-piece swimsuit that had a halter neckline and a teardrop cutout in the back. The material started with a pastel lavender-colored nylon at the base of her collarbone, and gradually faded into a rich plum color. Against the purple swimsuit, Alya’s hazel eyes gleamed vibrantly.

Adrien and Nino were in swim trunks, forest green and pumpkin orange respectively. Both had gray, white, and black detailing stripes along the sides of the fabric. They had mentioned earlier that they recently bought swimsuits together since neither of them owned a pair that fit. Alya mercilessly teased the boys about their matching trunks.

Mylene stood with them, murmuring, “I think Rose and Juleka are on their way, along with Luka. I’m surprised Chloe invited Juleka’s brother.”

“I’m not,” Nino snorted with a smirk. “I think the rumor that she has a big ol’ crush on him is true.”

Observing the party somewhat silently, Marinette took note of the people around her. Nathanael was in the pool with Max, the two of them talking excitedly about something. Alix and Ivan were doing competitive laps. The swim-cap Alix was wearing reminded Mari of Timebreaker. Shrugging that thought away, she also noticed Ivan approaching them with a pair of soda cans in hand. Most likely for Mylene and himself, she mused with a smile. Sabrina was faithfully at Chloe’s side, and Lila Rossi chatted animatedly with the two of them. That was a trio that could bring a government to its knees, Mari thought with concern. 

The party had consisted of swimming and conversing with the guests so far. Chloe had even been as gracious as to let Nino occasionally play DJ. A few large, colorful, plastic beach balls floated on the surface of the pool water. A pair of tables had been decorated with colorfully striped tablecloth and plates of fruit, granola bars, deli meat, cheese, crackers, pizza, and more rested on top. Two bowls of fruit punch had been placed in the center of both tables. Folding chairs were out in sets of three or four to provide a dry place to sit, each with a clean, warm towel draped over the backs of the seats. Speakers sat on the grass nearby, hooked up to a computer that Nino had been playing songs from. There were even balloons tied to the table legs. For a party held by Chloe Bourgeois, this was an outstanding set-up. The mayor’s daughter had thought of everything that a pool party would need. Marinette was so impressed, she felt a fair amount of guilt for ever doubting Chloe’s ability to change.

“This is…I don’t even know what to say. Did Chloe hit her head or something?” Alya said half-jokingly.

“If she did, I hope it stays this way. I’m gonna go change up the playlist!” Nino exclaimed.

Marinette and Adrien watched as Alya went running after him, left to themselves for the moment. They both caught each other’s attention for a moment, shyly glancing away.

Adrien was the first to speak up. “So…Luka is coming. Are you excited?”

“I don’t think I like him romantically-speaking,” Marinette replied cautiously, “but he is nice to hang out with from time to time. He’s a good friend.”

When a thick, awkward silence fell between them after that, the teenage girl added, “Wasn’t that akuma attack crazy this week?”

“Yeah! I’m surprised it took so long for a retail worker to become akumatized. I can still imagine what being turned into a euro would feel like.” He shuddered.

A hesitant smile formed on Marinette’s face. As Ladybug, she had to watch as Chat Noir shrunk into a tiny coin. It was horrifying. Luckily, she had still managed to distract the akumatized victim enough to break and cleanse the corrupted scanning gun. Not before they had almost ripped her earrings out, though. That was the second time now an akuma had almost delivered what they promised Hawkmoth. Either she and Chat were becoming sloppy, or Hawkmoth was stepping up his game. Neither of which were comforting thoughts. 

“Mari? Did you hear me?”

Finally noticing Adrien’s voice, Marinette refocused on their conversation. “What?”

The model chuckled, “I asked if you wanted anything to drink or eat, since I’m going to head over to the food tables.”

“Oh…oh! Um. I could go for a lemonade. Thank you!”

She watched as he walked off, admiring the smooth muscles of his back. Adrien was surprisingly more toned than Marinette had expected of a teenage boy. Just as she was about to head over with him, Juleka, Rose, and Luka arrived. Chloe went rushing over to the three of them, explaining the general rules much gentler than she had with most of the other guests.

“I wonder if she stutters around her love interests like you do,” Alya mentioned, appearing beside a grumpy Marinette.

“So, have fun and try not to ruin anything with water.” Chloe concluded. 

Juleka and Rose immediately hurried over to Mylene, Alix, Max, Kim, and Ivan by the poolside, joining the game of Cards Against Humanity they were playing. 

Luka was about to follow, but Chloe stopped him with a hand. “Hey, Luka! I’m sure you know who I am already, but I wanted to introduce myself as the host. I’m Chloe Bourgeois.”

“I know. It’s nice to meet you, and thanks for the invite.” He replied hastily, heading for the group of teenagers who were all laughing hysterically now.

Observing Chloe’s sagged posture and frown, Alya groused, “Man, I almost feel bad for her. It’s like watching you interact with Adrien.”

“Hey,” Mari objected indignantly, “at least I can form sentences around him now. He considers me a- “

“Good friend, I know. It’s painful to listen to.”

The two of them giggled for a moment, growing quieter as Adrien returned with Marinette’s drink. She mentioned her gratitude before taking a sip. Nino migrated back to the group as well, and the four of them decided to sit in chairs and play a four-way game of Uno. Adrien, who was uncannily good at shuffling cards, dealt each player seven cards before setting the deck facedown.

“Man, what aren’t you good at!” Nino griped. 

Alya murmured quietly, “Taking a hint,” which earned her an elbow to the side.

Not noticing this encounter, Adrien exclaimed, “Playing basketball. I never have time to practice, so I’m always messing up. I used to play card games a lot with Chloe though, so I got pretty good at shuffling.”  
The group laughed at the idea of Chloe learning how to shuffle a deck of cards, the thought provided by Nino. Alya placed her first card, which was a yellow three. Nino covered that with a red three, and Adrien slapped down a red draw two card. Instantly, Marinette’s competitive streak flared up. She slid a red reverse card on the draw two with a smirk.

“Ah!” Adrien exclaimed in mock outrage. “How dare you reverse my attack when I can’t counter it!”

“Draw two, Agreste.”

The four of them played several rounds of Uno, mixing up the rules each time. Adrien and Marinette participated in friendly competition during every game. While they bickered over certain card uses, Alya and Nino would share a knowing glance.

It was during the end of their sixth round that Luka came over to their group. “Who’s won the most?”

“Marinette, of course,” Alya huffed. “She’s wickedly talented when it comes to playing games. Adrien won a couple rounds, too. The two of them are like child prodigies when it comes to video games, board games, card games, you name it!”

His dark eyebrow quirked upwards at this. “I’d like to play a round, if you don’t mind.”

Marinette watched with disbelief as Adrien scooted away from her to make room for the newcomer. Luka happily perched between the two of them. Looking in Mari’s direction, he waved with a soft smile.

She tried to wave back but was interrupted by Chloe tapping her shoulder. “May I join, too? I used to love card games!”

Not waiting for a reply, she scooted herself in between Marinette and Luka. The pig-tailed teen and Alya exchanged an amused look.

“Actually,” Alya commented, “We were about to suggest we all play truth or dare. What do you think?”

Chloe’s eyes widened as Luka responded, “That sounds good, too.”

Shortly afterward, the entire group gathered together in a circle. The game started out mellow, with Alix and Kim exchanging dares like chugging an entire bottle of soda and seeing who could burp louder. Alix won that contest. She asked Rose if her and   
Juleka were dating, to which the shy girl excitedly confirmed this rumor. 

Rose then turned to Marinette, asking, “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Put Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Volpina in Kiss, Marry, Kill categories!”

Marinette swiftly responded, “That’s easy. Marry Ladybug, kiss Chat Noir, and kill Volpina. No offense, Lila.”

Lila looked offended nonetheless but kept quiet. Adrien’s face exploded into color for some reason. The rest of the group murmured in agreement. 

“Don’t you go stealing my future wife, Mari!” Alya commented with a smirk.

Laughing at Alya’s joke, Marinette found herself facing Luka. “Truth or Dare, Luka?”

He replied quietly, “Dare.”

“Hm,” Marinette considered, “in that case, I dare you to play us a song inspired by your experience here today.”

His eyes widened to the size of saucers, but he nodded in agreement. Grabbing his guitar and pick, Luka did not waste any time as he began strumming the strings of his instrument. Quiet and hesitant at first, the melody picked up into a cheerful, exciting buzz of notes. After about a minute of playing, he stopped.

Juleka murmured with a faint grin, “I’m glad you’re having that much fun, brother.”

Luka’s face flushed in reply, but he quickly aimed his ‘truth or dare’ at Adrien, who replied with truth.

“Who is the statue to your compass?”

The entire group ‘oohed’ and he coughed uncomfortably. “Ah, if I really had to pick…probably Ladybug. She’s so cool, and strong. I don’t know how she handles the akuma attacks as well as she does…”

Marinette’s face felt like it had lit on fire. Unable to tear her gaze away from him, she smiled bittersweetly. So that was it. She had been competing for his attention with herself this whole time. In a way, it made everything make sense. The girl in the poem he had written was not herself – well, it was, kind of. He was in love with one side of her. The brave, confident side, the girl who was enhanced by her magical earrings. Adrien loved a yo-yo swinging lie. As she sat there, utterly dumbfounded while the group cheered at his confession, seeing the corners of his lips curl into a beaming smile…it was too much for her to handle.

Finally looking away from those beautiful eyes, she commented, “I should get going soon, my parents want me home. Thank you for the party invitation Chloe, I really enjoyed it.”  
Chloe muttered some pathetic goodbye as Marinette gathered her bag, tossed on the sundress she had brought with her, and carried herself to the curb of the street in front of the Bourgeois manor.

Footsteps followed her, and Alya was suddenly by her side. “Woah girl. Are you okay?”

“How do I compete with a super hero?” she sniffled miserably.

Alya frowned, wiping a tear away from Mari’s cheek and pulling her in for a quick hug. “You don’t. Adrien doesn’t know Ladybug. He hasn’t spent any time with her outside of an akuma attack, but he is your friend.”

“Thank you. I think I need to go home.”

“You want me to sleepover tonight? We can watch all the movies and eat all the sugary pastries you want.” Alya offered.

Marinette smiled at her. “That sounds like a wonderful plan.”


	7. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien thinks about Ladybug, and how he wishes they could have more of a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't write Sadrien without making him happy at the end. I'm such a cheese ball. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short but sweet clip of Adrien's inner ramblings ft. Mari, Alya, and Nino!

Alya swung the hot pink frisbee she owned at Nino for the millionth time that day. Adrien had agreed to hang out with Alya, Nino, and Marinette at the local park this afternoon since his usual fencing practice had been cancelled. He and his pig-tailed friend were perched on a bench under a tree, the leaves creating dappled sunlight. Observing the two dive for each other’s competitive throws instilled a strong wave of amusement in Adrien. He supposed they made an evenly matched couple. Adrien had not spent enough time around either of them to know for sure whether they were good for each other or not. His attention drifted to the girl to his right; Marinette was whipping out linear gesture drawings provided by an oblivious Nino and Alya. Adrien felt the corners of his mouth curve upward in response. Mari’s intense dedication to her sketching was always fun to watch. A strand of dark hair floated down to meet her cheek. Apparently, this proved to be enough of an annoyance to elicit a pause in his friend’s work as she tucked it back behind her ear.

Adrien refocused on the game that his friends were playing. Both of them had ditched their shoes a long time ago, needing the agility that bare feet would provide to catch the plastic disc. Alya’s long hair had become a wind-blown mess from all the running and sudden dives she was performing. Nino’s baseball cap was strewn somewhere in the grass, long forgotten. Suddenly, Alya caught the frisbee and began dancing in place, letting out a victory cheer. That was the end of the game, Adrien realized. Nino was laughing, slightly out of breath, and in one, smooth movement he had scooped Alya into his arms to kiss her cheek. A tight, uncomfortable feeling entered Adrien’s chest as he watched. The surge of emotions stole his breath away; he wanted to avert his attention elsewhere but could not. 

Jealousy. That was what he was feeling. The realization almost made the boy laugh. Normally, Adrien was jealous of the love that parents exhibited towards their children, or how much free time his classmates had to goof off. Being jealous over the love that Alya and Nino shared…he supposed that was not all that strange. The blond had often spent his time daydreaming about what it would be like to share small, happy moments with Ladybug. To take her out on a dinner date, or to see a movie and share a container of popcorn. He wanted to be with her so desperately, yet Ladybug would turn him – technically Chat Noir – down for every offer. Sighing, he glanced down at Marinette’s paper, only to see a picture of himself sketched in her book. He was drawn leaning forward with his face resting in his hands the way he had been seated a moment ago. Adrien looked rather melancholy in this particular illustration.

“Sorry, if you want me to erase it I can! I just figured it would be good for expression practice and- “

Adrien offered the frantic Marinette a smile. “No, it’s fine! I was just lost in thought. You’re very talented at drawing.”

“Thank you,” She grinned, “it helps to have the most dramatic models to work with.”

The model stuck his bottom lip out in a mocking pout. “How could you possibly think I’m dramatic!”

Marinette chuckled, “Oh Agreste, you really are such a diva. Perhaps more so than Chloe.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Chloe Bourgeois wishes she could out-diva me.” 

Adrien could not help but smirk at his friend’s answering giggle. That’s right, he chided himself inwardly, how could I possibly be jealous of what Alya and Nino share? I’ve got a wonderful companion right next to me. Marinette flipped to a fresh page and picked up her pencil once more, brows furrowed as she resumed her sketching. 

And with the warm sun shining on his face, a sweet, spring breeze playing with his hair, Adrien became content once more as he watched Alya and Nino begin a new frisbee match. Just sitting in the park with his friends was enough for him to be happy.


	8. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mari suspects something about Adrien

Alya and Nino were licking at a cone brimming with Andre’s ice cream. Adrien was walking back towards the group he was hanging out with holding a cone of ice cream, too. Marinette noticed the three colors were red with chocolate chunks, dark blue, and light blue. Approaching Andre, she offered him her warmest smile as he hastily scooped a serving of light green ice cream into a cone for her, with a small scoop of black ice cream on top. Puzzled by the alteration in her ice cream colors from last time she had gotten some, Marinette returned to her friends and took a bite of the dark scoop off the top of her ice cream. She tasted the nutty aroma of coconut in the chilly treat.

“Marinette, that looks like Chat Noir colors!” Mylene exclaimed gleefully. “Maybe Andre is sensing a connection between you and Paris’ hottest superhero?”

Alya mentioned, “Ladybug is way hotter, Mylene. Speaking of which, it looks like Agreste is trying to win over my future spouse with his ice cream.”

Adrien and Marinette stared at each other’s scoops for a moment, both dumbfounded, before Mari spoke up. “I have met with Chat Noir a couple times now. For strictly akuma-related reasons, of course! Maybe Andre’s weird sixth sense is a bit confused with me.”

“Well, we all know that Adrien likes Ladybug.” Alix snickered.

The boy in question had turned tomato-red from the teasing, quietly enjoying his ice cream. Marinette watched as a drop of bright red dripped onto his hand from the cone. Without thinking, she stood and sat beside him, wiping the melted cream off his hand with hers. 

“Thanks, Mari!” Adrien grinned.

Their hands were still touching, much to Marinette’s delight. Until she came back to Earth and realized that she was holding hands with Adrien Agreste. His skin was a lot smoother than she thought it would be, and that ring looked so...familiar. Furrowing her brows, Marinette drank in every detail of the piece of jewelry before realizing the entire group had gone silent.

Flustered, she stood up and blurted, "Sorry! I thought the melted ice cream was blood, so I was making sure you weren't hurt, but now I know it what it was, and I held your hand for too long- "

"Mari," Adrien interrupted, "it's fine! I appreciate your concern. Really, it's okay."

She sat back down next to Alya, barely hearing her best friend teasing her. In fact, her vision was slightly blurry, and everything being said sounded like it was miles away. It was as if her head had been submerged in water. All Marinette could think about was the ring he wore. The details of it were so ornate, so specific…and Chat Noir’s was, too…

Could Adrien be Chat Noir?

“Marinette? Hello? Are you in shock or something?”

Ripping free of the haze from her revelation, the teen replied with, “What?”

“I said,” Alya repeated, “we’re on for that study session later, right?”

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” 

“Well, let's get going then. The library isn't open forever." Alya helped Marinette up and began strutting towards the library. 

Nino and the rest of the class caught up to her fairly quick, all chattering. Lost in her thoughts again, Marinette was dragging behind when she noticed the blond model travelling beside her. Staring at her, as if she had told him something horrifying.

She was about to ask what was wrong, but Adrien cut her off. "Mari, did you recognize something about my ring?"

"Uh..." Crap. What could she say? He seemed more worried about this than he had about anything else before. Conjuring up some courage, she uttered, "I just...thought I may have seen similar details on Chat Noir's ring before. I must be imagining it though! How silly of me."

Still appearing to be highly cautious, the boy chuckled nervously, "Ah! Yeah, I'm not as cool as Chat. That would be top secret, even if I was. You know that, right?"

The sincerity in his tone had Marinette reeling. Why would anyone be so serious about something that was not true? Glancing at his ring again, she noted how he now hid his ring finger casually with his arm angled to his side.

"Y-yes, of course..."

Giving her a small, anxious smile, Adrien turned back toward the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT AND LATE AGAIN GODDDD I'm sorry ;; One of these days I'll find the energy and time to sit down and make something more substantial out of these prompts. I'm afraid I won't catch up any time soon, but I promise I'll keep updating this when I can!


	9. Slow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette becomes confused about her feelings and dances with not one, but two boys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer! I sincerely hope you enjoy. Also, I will most likely post the first chapter of my larger Miraculous Ladybug project tonight or later on this week!!! (I'm so excited to reveal what I've been working on).

"Alright class, gather around!" Mme. Bustier called out, her hands delicately placed together. "In preparation for the school dance next week, I am teaching you all how to waltz!"

The entirety of the class groaned, except for Rose. Marinette stood next to Alya, and both girls were near Adrien and Nino. Luka had positioned himself in the general proximity of an oblivious Mari, much to Chloe's chagrin.

"Whoever is going to be a lead dancer, please choose your partners by asking politely for a dance."

Nino immediately bowed and kissed Alya's hand before asking for a dance, which had the girl in a fit of giggles. Marinette watched with a grin as Juleka approached Rose and Ivan stepped towards Mylene. Hearing footsteps grow nearer, the pig-tailed teen whirled and came face to face with Adrien. 

"Marinette," He began with a nervous smile, "would you do me the honor of being my dance partner?"

"Y-yes!" She exclaimed gleefully.

Placing her right hand on his waist and the left on his shoulder, Mari tried desperately not to think about the hint of cologne she was detecting. She also attempted to ignore the fact that her heart was slamming against her ribcage rapidly. 

Switching on some soft, orchestral music, Mme. Bustier announced, "Now leaders, I want you to take a step forward, then a step to the right. Move your left foot to your right, then proceed to take a step backwards with your right foot and a step to the left and back with your left foot. Bring your right foot to your left. This is the basic waltz! Remember to follow your leaders, ladies and gentlemen, and get some practice in!"

Marinette observed her feet as she was gently lead through a few rounds of the foot work. Hearing Adrien clear his throat, she glanced up. His brilliant green eyes were aimed directly at Marinette, though when she met his gaze they darted towards the sky.

"You know," He started after a minute of silently dancing, "this reminds me of the dance we shared at Chloe's party. You're remarkable on your feet, Mari!"

Feeling her cheeks erupt with heat, she replied, "Thank you! My Papa and I used to practice a lot when I was a kid. He would have me stand on his feet."

"That's sweet." Adrien gushed.

They both fell quiet again for awhile, just staring into each other's eyes. Again, Marinette was sensing a strong urge of familiarity in those eyes, but could not quite place where she knew them from...

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, the teen swiveled around to greet Luka's gaze. "May I cut in?"

For just a second, Marinette swore Adrien held her a bit tighter. 

But then his touch was gone entirely as he said, "Sure!"

Mari did not know it was possible for her heart to beat as quickly as it was. As Luka gracefully lead Marinette off, she observed as Adrien stared after them for a moment. Then, he was claimed by Chloe.

"So," Luka started hesitantly, "since when have you and Agreste been a thing?"

She hastily responded with, "Oh no, we aren't d-dating! Or a thing. We're just good friends!"

"Oh. It sure looked like you two had a strong connection there."

Mari smiled wistfully. "Like I said, we're close friends. You and Chloe were dancing for awhile, too."

He shrugged. "I couldn't get away from her. She kept asking me to hang out. It didn't seem like she would take no for an answer."

Marinette's steps faltered for a second, but she quickly recovered. "Really? I guess Miss Bourgeois is expanding her friend territory. You should feel lucky that she's being nice to you; I always get the short end of the stick when it comes to her."

"Well," Luka sighed as he offered a lopsided smile, "I think you're a much better dancer than Chloe. Don't we make great partners?"

Her thoughts instantly drifted to her leather-clad partner. Marinette's eyebrows quirked upwards for a moment. Was Luka trying to hint at something?

"Aha, yeah! I think so." She agreed with caution. "It's miraculous I haven't stepped on your feet."

One hint. Just one sign that he noticed her bait, and she'd have her answer...

His expression remained neutral as he replied, "You should give yourself more credit."

Nope. Not Chat Noir, she thought. Biting her bottom lip, Mari refocused on dancing with Luka. Her steps had been fairly confident with Adrien, but around this boy she was tripping up a bit more. Marinette was not sure whether it was a growing fondness of Luka or her nerves that was affecting her. Noticing Alya wink at her, she frowned slightly. Sure, when Captain Hardrock had emerged, Mari thought she felt some minor attraction to Juleka’s older brother. However, now that she had spent time around both him and Adrien…she was not quite sure if attraction was the right adjective for what she was feeling.

The teacher paused the music and clapped her hands to obtain the attention of the class, effectively withdrawing Marinette from her reverie. “That was wonderful! Unfortunately, the bell will ring in a few moments, so we have to stop practicing for now. I will post the theme of the school dance one week from today. Have a good day everyone!”


	10. Lucky Charm(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the cereal and the bracelets are both mentioned :)

Adrien was the first to wake up, as usual. Cautiously stepping over the tangled group of his unconscious friends, the blond teen padded downstairs and set out four bowls and spoons. Upon turning sixteen, Gabriel Agreste had allowed his son to make one request that he would agree to no matter what. Adrien had immediately asked to be allowed to bring friends over. His father’s answering grimace was so intense he almost thought that Gabriel would deny him. However, Adrien’s dad stayed true to his word, with a few exceptions, of course. Sleepovers could only occur on weekends and Chloe Bourgeois, Nino Lahiffe, Alya Cesaire, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were the only people he could have over.

The model had eagerly agreed to these rules. So, here he was now, pouring Lucky Charms into bowls for the friends he had over. Chloe refused to enter the Agreste mansion when Marinette, Nino, and Alya were there; naturally, this meant he frequently invited the trio over. While he and Chloe were still technically ‘friends’, Adrien disliked her constant desire to drape her body on him, which made him want to avoid her fairly often. Shaking out the last few kernels of cereal from the Lucky Charms box, Adrien removed the plastic bag inside, folded up the box, and recycled both. He then ascended the two flights of stairs separating him from his friends and began a more arduous task; waking them all up.

Part of being a morning person meant that he was responsible for getting all three of his stubborn friends out of bed. Adrien had tried shouting, banging pans together, spraying them with water, and even removing their blankets and pillows from them. He stopped performing the last trick when he learned that Nino enjoyed sleeping in his underwear…and so did Alya. Approaching Nino first, he shook the boy’s shoulders and called his name a few times. Fortunately, they had ranging difficulties of being awoken. His male friend was the easiest, followed closely by Alya…and then the monster herself, Miss Dupain-Cheng. The effort it took to rouse Mari from her sleep was insane. It explained all the times she was late to class. 

Smiling at the groggy Nino, Adrien whispered, “Good morning! I have cereal waiting downstairs for you, but first you have to help me wake up the girls.”

Nino groaned and sat up. “We’re never gonna get to eat, man. These two are notoriously difficult to wake up!”

“I think I have an idea for Alya, but I have no clue how to get Mari up. Wanna switch up our usual duties?”

Sliding his glasses on, Nino grinned. “Sounds like a fun challenge.”

Observing as Nino approached Marinette warily, Adrien strutted over to Alya and shouted, “Alya! Oh my gosh, there goes Ladybug! Ladybug’s in my house!”

The girl scrambled out of bed instantly, unfazed by her wicked bed-head. She had her phone in hand and was tumbling down the carpeted stairs moments later. Nino and Adrien shared a chuckle. But the joy was short-lived, for they had one person left to wake up. 

Marinette slumbered on, unaware of her surroundings. One arm rested over her pillow and her other limbs were in a tangled mess of blankets. Mari’s dark hair was loose and spilled over her pillow and face. One strand was dangling off her nose, moving with her breath. Despite his love for Ladybug, Adrien had to admit that Marinette was the cutest sleeper in the world. Nino began dragging her off her mattress by her legs. This did not wake her up, even when her entire body was out from under the covers and lying face-down on the itchy carpet. Adrien walked over and helped Nino carry Marinette downstairs, where Alya was perched on a chair already enjoying her cereal.

“You two seriously haven’t figured out how to best wake her up yet?” Alya shook her head with a grin. “I swear, if it wasn’t for me, you two would never get her awake. Watch and learn, boys.”

Turning to face the unconscious girl, Alya crooned, “Mari girl, Chat Noir just lied to the public that you two are dating. He said you two are in love, and that- “

Alya never got to finish her sentence, because Marinette was awake and furious within seconds. “How dare he! I…”

“Welcome to the conscious world, Mari. Eat your breakfast.” Alya giggled.

Grumbling something in response, the raven-haired teen tugged her hair into a bun before the boys let her out of their arms. She slumped into the chair next to her best friend and splashed some milk onto her cereal before eating. Adrien and Nino followed her lead, still a bit shaken by the intensity in which Marinette had exploded. 

After the four of them had settled down and eaten most of their cereal, Adrien piped up and asked, “So, do you hate liars or Chat Noir more, Mari?”

“Pfft,” She replied with a chuckle, “I actually admire Chat Noir quite a bit. I just hate liars, ESPECIALLY if they’re lying about a relationship between them and I!”

Fiddling with the bracelet tied to his wrist subconsciously, Adrien glanced down at it. The red string and colorful beads were still perfectly intact, two years later. Catching Marinette’s attention, he pointed at it and offered a grin. She revealed her own lucky charm bracelet with a warm smile before redirecting her attention back to her Lucky Charms.

Adrien smirked at his almost empty bowl. How fitting, that they were eating Lucky Charms while wearing lucky charm bracelets. Scooping up the last bite of cereal and marshmallows, Adrien finished his breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with the prompt for so long, and then today it hit me that I could add an 's' to the end of lucky charm and include Lucky Charms, and well...it worked out. I think I'm going to finish the rest of the prompts and upload them all near the end of April/early May, since my classes are picking up in difficulty and I'm having trouble focusing on homework and this project, too. I promise I will get them all done, though! I hope you enjoy~


End file.
